The World Only Keima Knows
by webidolchiu94
Summary: Reina Hishigu,fanfiction writer, is hailed for her works related to popular Dating Sims and Anime. She claims she can set up any pairing no matter what their personalities. And then an annoying demon named Mori nearly runs her over on a skateboard!
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Was wanting to post this forever and never came around to it. Hope you like! Lyrics are not mine unless I say they are, for example...the lyrics in the preface are mine, but the ones in chapter one are not. "Chouhatsu Cherry Heart" belongs to Milan Himemiya. The song in the preface I think I'll call "Baka no Ai"...maybe.

Table of Contents

Preface  
>1: Enter, Reina Hishigu!- Fanfiction writer extrordinare?<br>2: Morinezu de Kuroza- One hell of a big brother!  
>3: Aido the Idol- Fading into Obscurity?<br>4: From Rags to Riches- Can Kotarou Cope?  
>5: Mouse Boy- My Fortress of paper?<br>6: Prince of Tennis- Nobody believes in me?  
>7: My Charming Boy- Oniichan is too protective!<br>8: Introducing Elsie- We've got a problem!  
>9: Convincing Keima- We Both Need to change!<p>

Epilogue- God Mode Tag Team 

**Preface**

What she was telling herself was a stupid little lie, but somehow it was the complete truth. How could an untruth tell that which is valid? It went against all laws of logic.

So did love, she realized. The fact that she was a master at manipulating it, especially within her own heart, was always a comfort.

_Stop acting like that you idiot!_

_You've got me addicted, you fool_

_It's too late for me to turn around!_

_Why, I don't know,_

_You're not even that cool._

Except today, today was unlike any she could have ever written up. These past few weeks her heart was unwilling to treat him just as coldly as the others that came along to distract her from her work. Sadly, she was caught in a perpetual inferno of blazing passion that couldn't be extinguished. He did that to her—he wasn't even trying to pry a Loose Soul out of her heart, but he did.

It was supposed to be the other way around.

Through her bangs she could see his face, unreadable as always. How was she supposed to help him if his emotions were bottled up like that? These past weeks without her precious laptop, forced to capture hearts and subdue Loose Souls, it all had to mean something. Perhaps he was the one she was supposed to help the most, seeing as he couldn't know of it himself.

_We've got a lot in common, stupid!_

_No wonder you're like a drug to me._

_No one ever said love was easy, or quick._

_It takes a while for you, the signs to see_.

The collar around her neck glowed aggressively. A buzzing noise filled her ears.

Unaware, he adjusted his glasses and looked to his latest dating-sim. On-screen the girl frowned and turned him down. Lately his skills were diminishing—he blamed Elsie's presence for this. Games were his life, his sustenance, his air, the main thing that kept him going. Now his world was a real life dating-sim, and his backlog of unfinished games grew at an exponential rate.

These newest people he had to accept into his personal bubble were irritating. Especially this girl sitting beside him and her own demon partner. What was he to do? For over two weeks he had lost some of his drive to finish some of his games, actually.

_It's a fool's love_

_I'm a fool like you_

_In love with you_

_But I'm not sure what I should do..._

_Should I run?_

_A fool in love should_

_Run away, ne?_

A small voice beside him caused him to grab his PFP a bit tighter.

"Keima-san?"

"What is it?" he replied in his characteristically bored monotone. She willed her heart to stop drumming in her ears, taking in a calming breath. It was now, or never. And if it was never...that meant goodbye to her head.

"I- I-,"


	2. Chapter 1

**A****/****N****:** Like my other stories, would you guys like an opening sequence description? I was just wondering, because they're fun to write. If you want it, just review~ If not, hold your piece….just kidding, I love reviews! Flames…meh…they torment me endlessly, and can't sleep because of them. So….flamers, just know that you torture my soul when you say such mean things! Sorry if this comes across very critical when it comes to fanfiction fluff (actually, I love reading it ^_^), but the character I created dislikes it, a lot. For some reason I want her to come off as a really cold girl, and that's the only reason I expressed her thoughts in that manner. Please, RER. Read, Enjoy, and Review.

...

"_Mistress __of __Manipulation__" __that __had __a __certain __sadistic __ring __to __it__. __Her __title __was __not __without __reason__, __for __she __had __been __selected __for __one __of __the __coveted __Gilded __Typewriter __Awards __three __years __in __a __row__. __On __the__archives __of __FictionFanz__dot__net __she __held __the __record __of __most __stories __published__, __and __most __regular __in __updates__. __But __it __wasn__'__t __about '__quantity'__. __Any __writer __could __have __quantity __when __it __came __to __a __story__. _

_Fluff __was __not __something __she __put __into __practice __in __her __prose__. __Fluff __was __for __amateurs __who __wanted__—__starved __for __the __attention __that __came __with __properly __written __puffs __of __cotton __candy __literature__. __Not __her__. __She __was __shooting __for __fame__, __true __internet __fame__; __to __be __forever __idolized __on __the __web __was __an __aspiration __she __longed __for __in __the __secret__, __sealed __away __chambers __of __her __own __unexplored __heart__. _

_Online __she __was __DatingSimVisionary__209. __Offline__, __she __was __Reina__, __Reina__Hishugu__—__and __she __was __taking __the __FanFiction __world __by __storm__, __one __site__, __one __story__, __and __one __chapter __at __a __time__._

...

1: Enter, ReinaHishigu!- Fanfictionwriterextraordinaire?

Fingers clacked against the plastic keys in rapid succession. Words scrambled across the monitor displaying her newest masterpiece. On-screen her fanatical imagination worked wonders, juxtaposing characters and circumstances, to form the perfect romance. Her current work, a little number she called "Iro no Aoi Beating Heart" revolved around her latest obsession.

datte touzen ja nai face to face bad time?

The DatingSim she'd completed only yesterday lay active on the screen of her PFP beside her busy keyboard as she hacked away at the characters, stripping them down to their true natures and twisting their environment in unthinkable ways, which generated a story both believable and heartfelt at best.

kanjou jigoro senseeshonaru typhoon

datte koukai bakari junjou

hanasanai, tte itte yo

Yes, "Vein Love" was a pretty interesting sim; the plot was solid yet flexible, and changed in drastic ways depending upon the player's actions. The only problem was that it was too formulaic, and had the clichéd 'she was made for you' theme going for it.

It revolved around the main character, Keiita Omayaru, a lonely teen vampire in search of his soulmate. His problem, however, was that Keiita failed at being a truly fearsome vampire in nearly every way. Sunlight only gave him mild sunburn, garlic and holy water only frightened him instead of causing a severe injury. The original story starts with the introduction of Keiita and his peculiarities, but jumps into the action very promptly. While he is taking his usual evening stroll he encounters Verona Fletcher, a flighty, hot-tempered vampire girl who is adamant about staying single forever. From there on, the game's objective is to capture her heart and make Verona Keiita's bride.

"daisuki" ni sawaritai no yawaraka na yokubou

ii ko ja susumenai love will be overheat!

As Reina surmised correctly, most players find this option the best to pick, as there are three other possible candidates for conquest. However, the creators made it nigh impossible to pursue these options. One of two things would happen if it were to be attempted.

Verona would pop out of nowhere and somehow completely mess up the chance of capture.

Or some random plot event would cause a complication that could not be reversed.

Thus, it was up to her to try out these possibilities.

It was her responsibility to reveal the ifs and whats and hows. Yet! Not only was it her job to alert them to the road not taken, it was her duty to pursue other paths not outlined by the creators, within the realms of possibility.

adokenai koi no manma ja nanka tarinai shi

jaa... sayonara. nante ushiro muichau no?

kussetsu kamo ne broken heart

Right now Reina stopped mashing the keys and looked at her unfolding origami of love. It _was_ possible that the human girl Marisa would have been a better match than either the werewolf Ramona or the ghost Erika. But, sooner or later she would have to choose one of the girls to be with Keiita at a later chapter in the story.

ano toki nagashita namida ga naniyori shinjitsu

misete hiiroo hiroin

zenbu sukuitai no afurete shoudou

come on! come on! come on! come on!

come on! come on! come on! with you

FictionPrez dot com, FanZfiction dot com, FictionFanz dot net, it didn't matter the site, or the genre or the formatting. Reina had everything interconnected. From her main profile on FictionFanz she linked to her numerous other profiles. They carried the backups of her stories in the event FictionFanz crashed severely, the likes of which would inevitably delete all the stories, leaving most of the authors destitute and without their works.

"Reina Reina Reina Reina!" Footfall form the hallway made its echoed path to her room and stopped in front of the threshold of the door. Cream-coffee eyes blinked once, then twice, waiting for the response.

datte kaihatsu tochuu take your lips

but time? renai jihen mitsumeattara typhoon

datte joushiki bakka kyouchou

kaesanai, tte itte yo

Unchanging in her typing speed, the peeved dramatist frowned—an action that reached her already wrinkled forehead, making the grooves deeper. Ice cubes might as well have fallen from Reina's pink little lips.

"Machi,"she adjusted her wireframes to settle more comfortably on the bridge of her nose. "You _know_not to disturb me when I am writing."

"I know, but—," the girl was cut off by an upraised hand from her older twin. Vexed, Machi pulled on the low light brown silk that was tied off in a loose pigtail.

"Does this have to do with Dating Sims?"

"How did—?"

"Elementary reasoning, which I have no time to discuss."

Her desk chair swiveled to face the girl she dreaded calling 'imoutou' for many reasons deeply ingrained from early childhood memories. "Do you know how close I am to my next deadline?"

Machi pouted and balled her fists."V-very?" Her sister never had time to spend with the family. Always on her computer, PiPad, or PFP, or something that would whisk her away from the real world.

"Yes. I need peace and quiet to finish this chapter, as well as the other twelve stories on my list of things to do."

"But Papa's home from work early. He said that today we could go to the amusement park together." It was a rare occurrence, seeing as their father owned a very successful business downtown, one that usually required that he work as late as 2 AM. As a result he was almost never home, but it _did_supply Reina with the money she needed to buy not only her games, but the latest light novels and other things she used as resources for her own works.

yuube no yume de mita no yo juushii na ketsumatsu

kimi wa dou shitai no? baby... you're only one!

Reina closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Why didn't you say so?" It was something like that, huh? She shrugged away the anger and stood, pressing save on her word processor. Reaching below, the girl yanked a jump drive from the USB port of her desktop. "I guess I'll come with."

Startled, Machi felt her own forehead to see if there was a reason for her to hallucinate.

"R-really?"

Clicking the light off, Reina surveyed the room and snatched up her PFP before closing the door behind her. A glare flashed over the lenses of her glasses, obscuring her navy blue eyes.

"Sure. As long as I can work on my stories."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well it seems before I can move on with my life I must finish another chapter of this. Yes, I know Chief Dokuro was a short looking Grimm Reaper in the show/manga, but I felt I had to replace him with Dokuro from "Bludgeon to Death Angel". She's much cuter than him and I made her act pretty OOC, but not exactly? Enjoy~

. . .

_The battle waged since ancient times,_

_Called love, between men and women,_

_But to this person it is merely a story_

_For her entertainment._

_._

_IS it ok like that? Why sure it is!_

_The girl who has perfected love_

_To a precise formula of stimuli_

_The chronicles of her struggles in_

"_Capturing the hearts of men in the real world."_

The new series starts!

_The World Only Keima Knows._

…

2: Morinezu de Kuroza- One hell of a big brother!

In the dark and dusty gloom of Hell floated a girl. Clothed in a long black robe, she scanned through several files on the holographic screens floating in front of her. It was a far from peaceful day, considering the number of Loose Souls wreaking havoc in the humans' world. She sighed and rest her head on her left hand. What a punishment for letting that stupid boy live. Sure, the future was safe from his terrible breakthrough, but couldn't they give her a break? Protecting Life was what Angels were for, weren't they?

However, Chief Dokuro's thoughts were broken up by a loud, annoying noise that sounded like a Jet crashing through Plexiglas.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Unfortunately that noise happened to be an absolutely **insane** young demon.

As the boy neared her workstation, Dokuro had the irresistible urge to reach for her metal bat next to her chair. Hopefully the spikes sticking out of it would pound some sense into the teenaged Demon. He was already dressed in a human school uniform, a cardinal red blazer with dark slacks.

"Mori," she said this name with utter disdain and sighed heavily. "If you keep up this type of punctuality, I'll hit you with Excalibolg." Dokuro pointed at him with said trusty bat. "And I might not bring you back after you die."

Mori eyed the Angel nervously. Everyone in Hell was afraid of Dokuro and her infamous weapon. "Uh…please be reasonable!" he begged, not wanting his entrails splayed over the control room.

"Why are you here, anyway?" she asked. From what she knew, he was a loser of a Demon who could barely do anything right.

"I'm here because…because Chief Mahdi told me you had an opening."

"Oh….that...Maezhi-san should butt out of my business, you know." She bit her lip, ruminating on her punishment. "I shouldn't even be here… Imagine! An angel sent to hell to straighten things out!" Dokuro continued to pout, giving a small huff of indignation. "Some sort of "peace treaty" between the ones upstairs in the clouds." Flapping the small white structures on her back, she caressed the delicate, yet slightly-tarnished feathers. "My wings look terrible!"

Mori flipped his dark green hair, leaning in close proximity to the angel. His eyes were a lighter shade than his hair, she noticed, like pools of tea….

"They look positively lovely, my dear Dokuro," he said in a soft voice. Immediately a furious blush spread across her face. Surprise suddenly melted into rage. Dokuro hit him with the blunt end of her bat, pushing the air out of his lungs and knocking him to the ground.

As he lay there, a lump was started to swell on the back of his skull.

"That's Dokuro-_sama _or **Chief **Dokuro to you, young man! I'm at _least _500 years **older**!"

Shaking slightly, Mori lifted himself up from the floor. That was no angel standing before him, but a demon! No way had one of those air-headed idiots just hit him so hard!

"Old hag," he muttered, rubbing his arm.

"What was that?" Raising her bat again, Dokuro frowned, her eyes piercing daggers. Mori backed away from the advancing girl, her blue hair shining in the dim light of the main communications center of hell.

"Um, old hat!" he said, correcting himself. "I said I wanted an old _hat!_" The skateboard in his hands was raised in order to protect his face from any oncoming blows.

Dokuro lowered Excalibolg, giving him a disapproving glare. She motioned to the skateboard with her bat. " Hmmm…! Mori, what's with that skateboard?" Sniffing once, she looked him up and down. "Since when do Rounders have skateboards?"

"This? It was a gift from my kid brother." Mori shrugged, looking away. "He said it'd help me round up the ambient energy in the iconosphere faster. It's pretty neat, actually."

Chief Dokuro's expression was skeptical, but instead of scolding him further, she sighed.

"You know it's the end of hell when I have to dispatch both a demon in charge of cleaning _and _one in charge of gathering energy to contain the captured spirits. Which, frankly we haven't caught enough to actually **use** much of the energy you gather."

He decided it was safe enough to smile. Giving her a salute, he stood up straight, determination practically crackling around him. "I'll do my best to fulfill the contract, ma'm."

"Now, about the buddy you'll be assigned." In one wave of her hand, the console in front of the angel came to life, the holographic display illuminating her face. Onscreen, what appeared to be a cloudy mass of color popped up, writhing very much like a snake would. "I know your abilities, and I'm afraid they won't be of too much use concerning your targets."

"What? My charisma and charm are all I have!" he shouted. But then he collected himself and struck a pose, his chin rested delicately between the index finger and thumb of his right hand. "Well, Aside from my good looks…"

A bat-full of metal came smashing into his face.

"Now, as you know your fiancée has gathered many spirits," Dokuro drummed her fingernails on the console as she spoke, "along with her classmate and their human partners. These types of Loose Souls they go after usually latch onto the hearts of young girls." She watched Mori drag himself from the floor once more, a small pool of blood beneath him. "_However_… there is a growing number of these Loose Souls that have not gone this course."

"So what are you saying, exactly?" he said, balling a fist. Mori cradled his still-bleeding face with his palm.

"I'm saying that they are now infecting human boys as well."

Mori gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "Like I didn't see _this _coming….so what about my partner?" His eyebrows knitted together as he thought. "Is there really such a human who can help me capture souls from _boys?_" A moment later, Mori was smirking, an evil expression on his face. "A person who can think like a boy, and manipulate them like putty…." A single pointer finger rose to the air to accentuate his point. "So that I can swoop in and take the escaped spirit to save the day!" Both his fists rest on his hips as he puffed out his chest. Behind him, Dokuro could practically see the waves crashing from the ocean.

After a long moment of staring at him, the Chief nodded. "There is," she said casually. "They call her: 'Horeru-gami'" Excalibolg was thrust into his direction once more, and Dokuro let the tip of it stop a millimeter away from his face. "-Don't worry about the spirits very long," she said sharply. "You just have to look for that woman."

Mori bobbed his head wildly, hair shaking around his face. He swallowed thickly and looked at the weapon brandished at him.

"U-understood," he squeaked, smiling weakly. "Morinezu de Kuroza, ready for action."

…

***~* The fiction world's goddess! * ~ ***

So far, the trip to Charadeland was going swimmingly. At least in Machi's opinion it was. Reina couldn't type while she was on the rides, so about 15% of her originally-estimated work-time had been used up. Though, there were the periods of time where they had to wait in line, so the whole thing wasn't totally a bust.

6:11, Reina had just returned from the bathroom, typing away furiously on her PFP, her one usb drive sticking out of the left side. She was ¾ though the latest chapter, and was about to finish up when she received a very inconvenient email. Knowing it would only nuisance her further later on, she decided to open it, skim the contents, and then return to her prose. The contents were as follows:

_To the Mistress of Manipulation,_

_I heard a story that you can make any boy fall in love with any type of person you choose. I thought that it was impossible at first, but if you really can, I would like you to help me with some boys. If you have confidence that you can complete this challenge, please press reply. _

_P.S. If it's impossible, don't ever press the button!_

_From, _

_Bokuhatsu Tenshi, Cheif Dokuro_

O:-)

…

She thought for a beat, but then shrugged and pressed the button.

"I'll take on the challenge I guess," muttered Reina.

What she didn't expect, was there to be a rumbling in the clouds above her. Nor did she anticipate the strange, ominous darkening of the sky. Or the swirling of purple mist and the lighting, she didn't foresee those either.

Around her the people had scattered and hid from what they assumed to be a sudden thunderstorm. Reina, though, had stayed frozen where she was. The wind nearly knocked the girl flat, and she had to shield her eyes from the debris flying around, and the flashing lights nearly blinded her. However, though the commotion she faintly heard someone's voice.

"Watch Out!"

She couldn't help the shriek that flew from her mouth as she was pushed by the wind, and tumbled onto her back, something heavy landing onto her with a very painful thud.

"S-sorry…"said the voice over her.

Reina's eyes eased open slowly. Her face quickly became a bright scarlet color when she noticed that some random boy was basically on top her, pinning her to the ground.

Poor Mori never knew what hit him.

Okay, actually he did.

Reina shook her hand; it still stung from the punch she had just given the very unlucky demon. She was panting, and a light layer of sweat had formed on her forehead, bangs sticking to her head from the moisture.

"What?" Bewildered and out of breath, Reina stared him down venomously. "The. _Hell_ do you think you're doing?" It was then she noticed his school uniform; the same as her school, Mai Academy. "Who are you?" she demanded, holding up a fist in front of his nose.

"Oh, excuse me, how rude. Not to introduce myself first, what a travesty!" A light from some unknown source shone down upon him like a spotlight. A hand was pressed to his chest, while the other was raised high to the heavens, dramatic prince style. "Ungentle-manly in the highest order, milady." The next moment Mori spun around, locked his eyes with hers, and he held her face gently.

Remi barely flinched.

"I'll not ask again..." she said stiffly.

He simply couldn't contain himself. The theatrical demon fell to the ground, laughing and laughing. Mori had to hold his sides as he tried to speak and laugh at the same time.

Tapping her foot, Remi looked heavenward in exasperation, waiting for him to finish.

"Right, you're right. Sorry, got carried away there!" said Mori. He climbed to his feet and cleared his throat as he did. Remi stared at the hand he offered for her to shake. "Hello there. My name is Morinezu de Kuroza Ima; I'm a demon from hell." To finish off his little introduction Mori gave her a quick, flirtatious wink. "It's nice to meet you, kami-sama."

It was the way he said all of this, so bluntly and without any other explanation, which prompted Reina to allow herself to smirk.

"Sure," she said, "I believe you." By this point she was grinning.

"Really?" said Mori, his expression starting to brighten up as well.

And suddenly she had disappeared. Behind him he could hear her footsteps retreating. Mori's heart started to smash against his chest; he had to stop her before she walked too far!

"Wait!" he yelled, reaching out towards her retreating figure. Startled, Reina instantly stopped walking and glanced backwards at the boy. Dead serious and scared stiff… two terms that could have described his face at the moment.

Most interesting of all, was how his voice transformed into a peculiar, cold whisper as he said his next words: "You don't want to—lose your head."

A thin, choking feeling started to gather around her throat. Gasping, Reina's hands flew to her neck, only to be met by a collar of some sort.

"Huh? What is _this_?"

Mori's smile returned; the demon was relieved that she hadn't strayed before their partnership would solidify. "It's a stipulation on account of the contract you agreed to," he explained. Reina shivered at the cold, unnerving cheeriness at which he spoke. "If the terms are not fulfilled…then your head will get sliced clean off."

She thought the consequences over for a minute. That outcome didn't sound very nice. In fact, it sounded downright painful, not to mention messy.

After she had called down, Reina folded her arms once again.

"Fine. As long as I can play my games, I don't mind."

"As long as they don't hinder your capture of the Loose Souls," said Mori, wagging a disapproving finger like a dog tail.

"My games never hinder me," said Reina. Now it was her turn to sound dangerous. "I function optimally with or without them, but I prefer to play. " Reina grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. "Now, how is it you got here?"

"Intradimensional gate," he said immediately.

Sounded very "Uh-huh. And why did you choose me?"

"Because you are the Mistress of Manipulation! Surely you can make all the boys fall in love with you!" A pit patter of school shoes echoed beneath them from his sudden urge to wiggle and dance around foolishly. Little cartoon hearts floated around his oscillating arms. "Then, the hole in their heart will be filled, and the loose soul will be cast out!" He punched his fist. "Then I grab the sucker!"

"Just one problem with that."

"Oh, what?"

"I only play Dating Sims and Otome games. I have no time for_ real_ boys."

"….. "

Mori melted into a puddle, looking like he was waiting for his own funeral to begin.

"WHAT?" he shrieked. "You mean I came all this way for a gamer-chick?"

She swung at him, but luckily Mori ducked in time.

"Hey! I am also an accomplished author!" Reina took the time to pull her tablet out of her bag, flipping through the files until she saw the particular eBook she was looking for.

"Love Love Rune?" read Mori, "What's that?"

"My novel!" she yelled. The glare on her glasses obscured her eyes for a moment as she assumed the "firey fangirl" stance: One hand clenched into a fist, and her leg was resting on a nearby bench much like in a Captain Morgan commercial. "Though mostly I stick to games and fanfiction….are you even listening?"

"I'm scanning for loose souls." His small, white wrist watch seemed to be more interesting than her story. The face of it was a skull, with the time displayed within the large black eyes in a glowing green set of numbers. "hmmm…."

"Reina-chan! Reina-chan!"

What a familiar sound; it was that high, simpering voice again.

"Oh, great," said Reina under her breath. She looked at Machi out of the corner of her eye, adjusting her glasses as she did so. Her sister was always one for drama, and she surely was showing it. The idiot still had the sparkle of fresh tears in her mud brown eyes, and her lips were trembling.

Their father held Machi's hand as they both confronted reina.

"Where've you been?," demanded Mr. Hishugu, though he wasn't too angry. "I sent Machi to the bathrooms to look for you."

"Y-you weren't there and I got worried," said her sister. Her voice caught a little as she whined, sounding like she was about to cry again. Reaina prevented herself from rolling her eyes at the childish display.

"I'd already left, but I ran into a slight snag, you see—,"

"Very nice to meet you both!"

Mori thrust himself into the conversation, much like a lion would run out into the middle of a room filled with steak.

Machi and Mr. Hishugu blinked.

"Who's this?" asked their father. The boy seemed to appear out of nowhere from his point of view. During the entire conversation with Reina, Mori had been lurking around in his blind spot. What this…he felt a twinge of anger….considerably handsome young man was doing alone with his daughter…..

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, how rude. Let me introduce myself." With yet another absurd statement, he managed to flip their entire world onto its skull: "My name is Mori, and I'm your son!"

The three Hishugus were silent for a moment before they all let out one collective…

"WHAT?"

The now newly unveiled "relative" snapped his fingers. "That's right!" he muttered, with his left hand he reached into his messenger bag.

Mr. Hishugu suddenly found himself the unfortunate recipient of the most unwanted letter he would ever receive.

"Here is a letter from my recently deceased mother."

Ripping open the note, he found himself staring into a considerably embarrassing memory. His face grew redder and redder, but not from anger. He scanned over the letter a second time, his forehead breaking out in a sweat. He looked to the paper then the boy. Then he looked to the boy then the letter. Sadly the boy was not just a letter.

_Come to think of it,_ he thought, _he has her eyes…._

This was not right. He had to burn the letter, grab his daughters and run. He could close down his blasted cabaret club and they would go into hiding.

No, no, that was cruel and selfish, from the contents of the very revealing account he had read, Mori had no other place to go.

There was no other choice but to let him live with them.

. . .

Reina's Diary. Entry 6447

Today was a confusing, but very interesting day. Despite the abundance of unexpected events…overall it was pretty good. Machi and I spent some time with father, and I made acquaintances with a demon. I know it may sound like a crazy plot for a manga, but it is true. Unfortunately, the demon, (Mori was his name?) is staying at our home. This was due to some cover-story that was created in order to stay close to his "human buddy" as he calls me.

So it seems that I am bound to an unbreakable contract, forced to capture "loose souls." In other words, we're sent on this insane mission to capture evil spirits that invade the hearts of humans.

This is going to be a hassle.

…

_**A/N: I'm sorry. I am finally finished with school, and I'll finish the next chapter of this and "Exorcism of the Soul" soon.**_


End file.
